


Sun Is Up, I'm A Mess

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam transfers to San Francisco State and on his first day, runs into a face he hasn't seen in a long time.





	Sun Is Up, I'm A Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Title from Sia's "Chandelier"

“I don't understand!”  Liam whines through his teeth, leaning his forehead against the cool surface of the parking complex gate.

 

He tries the card in the entrance gate once again, hearing the machine beep as he meticulously follows the directions, ending with pressing the # key.

 

The code box reads ‘ERROR' once again, and Liam growls, patience wearing thin.

 

“Liam?”

 

He spins around, almost knocking into his bike.

 

“Who-”  Liam squints against the light of the  vehicles headlamp, blinding and unnecessary in the twilight.  He’s not sure how he missed the sound of the patrol vehicle driving up behind him, but it really just hasn't been his day, so he's not too surprised.  His sense of smell catches up to him just before his sight. “Theo?”

 

Liam steps closer to the man he hasn't seen in almost two years, his campus security guard uniform clear.

 

It's definitely Theo.  He looks a bit different, taller possibly, or maybe he’s just leaned out some.  But it's him.

 

The chimera smirks and shakes his head.

 

“Didn't know you transferred here.”  Theo chuckles, walking forward to give the younger wolf a hug.

 

Liam hugs him back, still shocked.

 

“I didn't know you were still… sort of local.”  Liam mutters, dazed, as they step back from each other again.

 

“Yeah well…”  Theo shrugs sheepishly.  “I may have wanted to get as far away as possible from that world once it was all said and done, but… I didn't want to be too far in case you-”

 

Theo stops and clears his throat.  He crosses his arms and looks down.

 

“I wanted to be around in case Scott needed my help.”  Theo squints off into the distance before looking back at Liam critically.  “And hey, I get some free tuition at SF state for working night security.”

 

Liam shakes his head in confusion, eyes going even wider than they already were.

 

“You go to school here?”  Liam whispers, still in awe of the whole encounter.

 

“A couple days a week, yeah.”  Theo smiles, a genuinely happy expression that Liam doesn't quite remember seeing ever.  “I started when I took this job a year ago and I'm actually pretty close to getting an AA, not that I know what I’d do with it.”

 

“Wow, that's-”  Liam swallows and nods. He smiles back at the chimera, taking in his appearance once more. “That's really great, Theo.”

 

“So, uh…”  Theo waves at the entry gate where Liam has failed spectacularly at getting his motorcycle inside the parking garage. “What're you doing wrong here?”

 

“Dude, I dunno.”  Liam sighs. “The world hates me.  I have my parking pass, I bought it like a few weeks ago, I don't know why it doesn't work.  And I don't know why I wanted a 6:00 AM class, I’m an idiot. Just because I'm usually awake at that time, doesn't mean I'm capable of functioning like a real person.”

 

Theo laughs and reaches out to take Liam’s parking card.  He laughs harder and gives the younger man an pitying look.

 

“This is for University Park.  It's for the housing structure on the other side of campus, which I'm guessing you don't live in.”  Theo smiles, handing the card back and getting his keys out. He swipes the card through the machine and it opens.  He takes out a business card and hands it to Liam.  “Park in guest parking. I'll put you on the list. Send me an email later today with your receipt for your pass and I'll have my boss straighten it out for you.  Now get to your obscenely early class, you idiot.”

 

Liam stares at Theo’s retreating form until he climbs into the security vehicle and drives away, waving at Liam with a grin.

 

Liam is just barely on time for his class.

 

*****

 

Liam is immediately issued a new pass, free of charge, as Theo promised.

 

He doesn't see Theo again the rest of the week, however.

 

He debates texting him, though he hasn't done so since Theo left Beacon Hills a couple years ago, and Liam doesn't know if he would even have the same number.

 

So Liam starts the second week of school hoping he’ll run into the security car on the road or in the structure.

 

When the third week of school starts, he gives up hope, and his class load gets so intense he hardly has time to think about things like ~~crushes~~ ~~acquaintances~~ ~~packmates~~ friends from the past.

 

The first half of the semester is exhausting and by the time midterms come, he’s relieved to turn in his papers.

 

But one professor’s inbox keeps sending his paper back as undeliverable and Liam is freaking out an hour before the professor's office hours are over for the day.

 

So, like any freaked out undergrad, he hops on his bike and drives to campus, parking his motorcycle in a loading zone, as he only has minutes to spare.  He walks his paper in to the professor’s office, and the man smiles, saying he’s received several frantic calls regarding the state of his university email and reassures Liam that he wasn't the only one to fly into the office in a panic.  He tells Liam to have a good weekend as he locks up the office at 8 PM on the dot.

 

Liam is grinning as he walks back to his bike, belated realizing he should have hurried when he sees a security vehicle parked in front of it.

 

Liam relaxes instantly when he sees the man leaning against the campus patrol car.

 

“Liam, didn't I already help you out of one parking debacle this semester?”  Theo grins up the hilly sidewalk at the blushing werewolf. “I feel like you're just taking advantage of me now.”

 

“It was an _emergency_!”  Liam pouts as he reaches the chimera, decked in the uniform that Liam may or may not have been dying to see again.  (For science, of course.)

 

“I'm sure it was.”  Theo grins, handing Liam a warning citation.  Liam gawks at him as he turns to get back in his car.

 

“Come on!”  Liam whines petulantly.  “It was only five minutes.”

 

“It wasn't.”  Theo smirks, hand on his door, lingering in the street to stare at Liam with a judgemental brow raised.  He shakes his head, amused. “I didn't stop being able to hear heartbeats in the past couple years, Liam.”

 

Liam continues pouting as Theo gets into his car and drives away.  He looks down at the paper in his hands, noting it isn't filled out but there's an address in the notes section, and a short sentence, signed by Theo.

 

_“I'm off at eleven if you want to come over for pizza.”_

 

Liam grins down at the paper, shoving it in his pocket and starting his bike.

 

*****

 

“Come in!”  Theo shouts from inside the house before Liam even finishes climbing the front steps to the door.

 

Liam pushes the screen door open and shuts it behind himself, stepping inside the old looking house to find it surprisingly clean and modern on the interior.

 

“Want a drink?”  Theo calls from what Liam assumes is the kitchen from the delicious smell of garlic, tomatoes and cheese

 

“Water?  Or a beer, I don't care, whatever's available.”  Liam answers, following the voice and stepping into the kitchen.  Theo is still in his uniform, except with his shirt untucked, and Liam’s heart skips embarrassingly as Theo turns to hand him a plate with a slice of fresh and gooey looking margherita pizza and a cold brown beer bottle with a vaguely familiar logo.  “Thanks.”

 

Liam accepts the meal with a shy smile, thankful that Theo chooses to ignore the beat of his traitorous heart.

 

“I hope you like Goat Hill.  My roommate always brings some home after her shift.”  Theo smiles, taking a sip of his own beer. Liam hears the water running upstairs and he sniffs at the pizza.  It smells good, and not just in a mouth-watering way. It smells almost comforting, despite Liam never having heard of the pizza shop before. “And I'm glad you drink beer despite it not doing anything for you.  It's much easier to come by in San Francisco than Bottled Water.”

 

“Is it weird to say that this pizza smells familiar?”  Liam takes a closer whiff of the pizza and laughs as he takes a sip of his own beer.  Theo looks like he’s suppressing a laugh as he leads the way into the living room. Liam takes a seat on the other end of the L-shaped couch from where Theo is standing, his food on the table in front of him as he strips off his uniform button up.

 

Liam makes sure not to watch, because he knows that his heart rate would probably increase unavoidably once again.  He lets himself take a deep breath and by the time Theo is sitting, Liam is able to smile at him, calmly.

 

“So…”  Theo draws out the word with a cheeky grin, picking up his plate on the coffee table in front of the tv, which Liam notes is playing an old episode of Gossip Girl on mute.  “How is your first semester going?”

 

Liam laughs and puts his pizza down as well, angling himself toward Theo.

 

“Dude.”  Liam levels the chimera with a look to which Theo responds with a hearty laugh.  “Theo, I haven't seen you in over two years. We aren't going to talk about my classes.”

 

Theo swallows his bite of pizza with a shrug.  

“How about we discuss what you've been doing and what got you to where you are in San Francisco in a probably very expensive home with your shit more together than anyone else I know from Beacon Hills.”  Liam laughs, incredulous at the situation still.

 

“Almost anyone.”  A voice interrupts from above them.

 

Liam looks up to find Kira peering down at them from the second story banister, a towel wrapped around her hair.

 

“What the-”  Liam stands from his place on the couch, walking toward the staircase as the kitsune he last saw almost five years prior descended toward the first floor.

 

“Hey, little puppy!  You're so grown up!” Kira leaps into Liam’s arms, kissing him on the side of the head with an enthusiastic smack of lips.

 

“Kira, oh my god!”  Liam grins at his old packmate, looking at her tiny sundress-clad frame.  “What, when, how?”

 

“Kira has lived here for four years.”  Theo comments from where he’s relaxing on the couch.  He’s got his feet up on the table and he’s finishing his slice of pizza.

 

“My parents own it and they left it for me when they moved to Canada a year and a half ago.”  Kira explains, walking past Liam to grab her own beer and slice of pizza. “Oh my god, it's almost midnight.  I need to call an uber, I'm going to be late.”

 

Kira holds the slice of pizza in her mouth, and sits on the couch, comfortably close to Theo as she types on her phone.  She starts mumbling around the food, so Theo leans in closer, eliminating all personal space and tears the rest of the pizza from her mouth.

 

She glares at him when he continues eating what she hadn't. But she swallows her food and looks at Liam expectantly.

 

“You two wanna come out with my friends and me?”  She smiles wide and friendly, and Liam can't help but smile back.  He defers Theo instinctively.

 

“I'm tired, but you're welcome to go if you wanna catch up with Kira.”  Theo shrugs.

 

“Oh, shut up.”  Kira rolls her eyes at her roommate before winking at Liam.  She stands up and kisses her old friend on the cheek before chugging the remainder of her beer and heading to the door.  “He just doesn’t want to go because _Bishop_ is going to be there.  Which, btdubs, don't wait up, I'll probably crash at his place.”

 

She slips oh her boots and her phone beeps loudly.

 

“That's me.”  Kira chirps, waving at them happily.  “So good to see you, Liam. Let's go out soon?  Catch up?”

 

“Yeah totally!”  Liam calls after her as the screen door swings shut.  He relaxes against the back of the sofa and takes a deep breath, absorbing the whirlwind of a quarter hour that this has been.  “ _Holy shit._ ”

 

“That's what I said when I ran into her a year ago.”  Theo chuckles, finishing the rest of the pizza he stole from her.

 

“So, uh… _Bishop_?”  Liam quirks an eyebrow at Theo, expecting some sort of reaction.  He gets none, but Theo arches an eyebrow back at him, waiting for Liam to continue the question of why Theo wouldn't like the guy Kira is off to spend the night with.  Liam holds his beer up to his lips, pausing before he takes a sip. Liam's afraid to ask, afraid that he’s about to learn that Theo’s pining after a taken roommate. But he’s already started the question.  “Boyfriend?”

 

“ _Ex_ .”  Theo corrects and shrugs again, which Liam is starting to notice is a frequent response for the chimera.  Theo picks up his beer and the remote to the television. “Not hers though. _Mine_.”

 

Liam chokes on the sip he’s just taken.

 

“Yeah?”  Liam’s voice comes out like a squeak, and he clears his throat and tries again.  “So, uh… Is that, uh… is it awkward to hang out with your friends then, since he's clearly one of them?”

 

“Usually? No, not really.  We didn't date long.”  Theo switches to the main Hulu menu and starts flipping through options.  “He just… keeps trying to convince me I made a mistake.”

 

“Oh.”  Liam isn't sure where to go from there so he changes the subject.  Sort of. “You know… I dated a guy for a bit.”

 

Theo laughs loudly, but covers his mouth when he realizes how much noise he’s causing so late into the night.

 

“Yes, no, I know.  Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I'm just…”  Theo keeps laughing softly as he looks affectionately over at the werewolf sitting across from him on the couch.  “Nolan told me about your little _summer fling_ last year when he went home to Beacon Hills looking like his usual hipster-asos-model-self.  I'm not judging one bit by the way… boy looks _damn_ _good_ covered in those tattoos.”

 

“You still talk to Nolan!?”  Liam squeaks, clearly offended that he didn't know his _very temporary_ boyfriend had been talking to Theo while he was back at school.

 

“Yeah, dude.”  Theo sets down his now-empty beer on the coffee table.  “Nolan and I are homies. Well, I mean, we’re friends on Instagram at least.”

 

“You have Instagram??”  Liam shouts, louder this time, and Theo laughs at him and motions for him to keep the volume down.  Liam changes his tone to a whisper-shout. “How aren't we friends?”

 

“I just got it this past summer and I don't have any pictures of myself on it.  Or my real name.” Theo laughs as he goes back to looking through classic tv shows on Hulu.  “I think I saw you. I'll add you.”

 

Liam stares in awe at the man next to him.  He takes another sip of beer.

 

“This has been a weird fucking day.”  Liam hums to himself.

 

Theo looks over and smiles at him tentatively.

 

“Good weird?”

 

Liam smiles back, warmth flooding his chest as Theo’s own smile widens.

 

“Yeah, definitely.”  Liam looks forward at the tv again.  “Ooh, put on Brooklyn 99!”

 

Theo laughs and does as he’s told.

 

The two of them alternate between laughing at the show and laughing at stories they tell each other about what's happened to each of them, including how Theo ended up best friends and roommates with the kitsune who banished him to a hell dimension half a decade ago.

 

They talk and talk until they see signs of sun coming up, and Liam decides to take off so that he can squeeze in a little sleep before his closing shift at the local coffee shop.

 

Theo smiles at him when he walks him out with a quick hug and says to text him the address so that maybe he can stop by the following day before his Sunday night shift.

 

“I look forward to it.  Coffee will be on me.” Liam smiles as he starts his motorcycle and shuts the visor on his helmet before driving off in the twilight.

 

*****

 

“Motherfucker.”  Liam hisses at the front door of his coffee shop as he rattles the locked door.  “Why does this shit always happen to me?”

 

“What’d you do now?”  A familiar voice startles Liam from his distressed state.  He turns around to see Theo tugging an airpod out of one ear, putting it and the one that had been in his other hand in his jogging shorts.

 

Liam bites his lip as he takes in the chimera’s outfit.  The backpack thats slung over both of his defined shoulders and the worn white cut-off band tee.  The short, black soft looking lululemon shorts with the compression armour visible underneath, stretching over the man’s massive quads.

 

“Liam?”  Theo snaps and Liam blushes at the realization he was being awkwardly obvious as he checked Theo out.  He turns back toward the door to his work and gestures with futility.

 

“I locked my keys inside while I was taking out the trash, the back door closed and I can't figure out how to get in either way without breaking the door.”  Liam growls, shaking the door again.

 

“What kind of lock is on the back door?”  Theo asks, shrugging his backpack off one shoulder to grab a large looking pocket knife out of his backpack.

 

“Uh, a normal one?”  Liam responds, face contorting in confusion.

 

Theo throws his backpack at Liam.

 

“Hold that.  No alarm right?”  Theo asks, waiting for Liam to nod before jogging to the back of the building.  Liam waits thirty seconds before he hears the back door open and he looks inside to see Theo walking to the front of the shop and turning the deadbolt, allowing Liam to re-enter his own work.  “Better?”

 

Liam gapes at the older man as he puts the multitool away and pulls his backpack back on.

 

“Does that get me a free coffee?  Sorry I was late, but I switched and took the day shift.  I just ran back from campus.” Theo flashes the charming white smile that Liam remembers from years ago, but even that expression is laced with the new lightness that Liam has seen in the chimera ever since the first day of the semester.

 

“I closed everything down for the night, but how about dinner as a thank you?”  Liam offers shyly, making his way to the back of the store to grab his keys and shut off the lights.  He comes out to the front of the store to find Theo texting on his phone. “I can cook for you if you want to come by my apartment?”

 

“How bout, you come have dinner with my friends at my place instead?”  Theo grimaces around his smile. “Kira says that I cant keep bailing on things just because I feel bad about dumping Bishop, so she gathered everyone at the house for sushi as soon as I told her I changed shifts.”

 

“I'm a mess.”  Liam protests, yanking his apron over his head and guiding them out of the shop.

 

“You look perfect.”  Theo says in a low voice as Liam as locking the door from the correct side this time.  Liam looks up, shocked and finds that their faces are inches apart.

 

It feels like neither one of them is breathing, and Liam can't take the tension so he breaks it by nodding.

 

“Yeah, okay.”  Liam whispers.

 

He’s reward with one of Theo’s wide smiles and he nods toward the road.

 

“My apartment is a couple blocks that way, next to Parkside.”  Liam pockets his keys and throws his apron over his shoulder. “I have an extra helmet, so we can take my bike back to your place.”

 

“Sounds great.”  Theo beams at him, gesturing for Liam to lead the way.

 

*****

 

Liam is greeted by an exuberant Kira and promptly introduced to the eight other occupants of the house by her as “one of our oldest and definitely one of our cutest friends.”

 

Theo disappears upstairs and Liam notices the inhumanly gorgeous man who he’d identified as Bishop follow the chimera’s path with narrowed eyes.

 

The young man is significantly taller than most of the crowd, standing at least six feet tall in stylishly worn, fitted jeans with a bright yellow floral billowy button up that painted a stark contrast to his dark russet skin.

 

Liam struggles to stop staring, but the guy looks straight off a billboard ad, and it takes the man’s dark green eyes flitting in his direction to finally tear Liam’s gaze away.

 

“So, Liam, you just moved here?”  The blonde that Liam recalls as Candace asks from her seat in her boyfriend Daniel’s lap.

 

“Yeah.”  Liam uncrosses his arms, pulling out a vacant chair at their dinner table next to Kira and sitting down.  “Halfway through my first semester at State. Did you guys graduate with Kira?”

 

“Some of us.”  Daniel answers, hooking his chin over his girlfriend's shoulder.  “Some of us are still there and some of us are ambitious post-grads.”

 

Candace rolls her eyes affectionately and kisses her boyfriend before explaining that she's going back for a masters in pharmaceutical science with the intent to get a PharmD.

 

Kira interrupts with a “Oh my gosh, did you guys hear” anecdote and Liam notices Bishop ducking out of the room.  He hears the man ascend the stairs and he can hear the muted sound of of Theo and the man arguing.

 

Liam tries to block it out and listen to the gossip about their upcoming County elections, but the volume raises a bit and he can’t help but hear Theo’s voice as he growls at the human in his room.

 

“ _It's not about him, Bishop, I just can't be in a relationship right now_.”

 

“ _That's a fucking lie.”_  Bishop growls in return and suddenly there are thundering footfalls coming down the staircase and the front door slams behind Bishop as he makes a wordless exit.

 

“Oh don't worry about him.”  Daniel sighs. “My brother likes to make scenes.  That's probably why Theo got sick of him.”

 

“You mean other than constantly flirting with other guys?”  Kira laughs, getting up to start serving the sushi she’d prepped for dinner.  “Oh well, he’ll get over it. More for us.”

 

Everyone digs into the food and when Theo comes down stairs, no one mentions it or stops their colorful conversations except to pass him a plate and a beer.

 

Theo takes the open seat that Kira has vacated in favor or sitting on the counter so that she can animatedly recount the story of how Liam first met her, leaving out the werewolfiness of it.

 

When Theo presses his knee against Liam’s as they eat and listen to the hostess, Liam doesn't know if it's an undue apology or something more.

 

He presses his own knee against Theo’s in return, smiling reassuringly at him.

 

He’s almost positive Theo blushes in return before he goes back to his sunomono salad.

 

*****

 

Liam doesn't have a reason to text Theo.

 

He’s been looking for one for a couple weeks.

 

They hadn't hung out since sushi night a few weeks ago, with the exception of Theo coming by the coffee shop to say hello every weekend.

 

Liam tried to text once, asking about after hours parking, but Theo texted back a succinct and helpful answer.  And that had been that.

 

Which is why Liam resorts to idiotic measures.

 

He knows that Theo has changed shifts so that he works the evening security rounds, typically 3 PM to 11 PM.

 

So Liam, because _he’s got a plan_ , intentionally leaves his bike parked in the loading zone outside his professors office while he goes in to ask for last minute help on a paper that's due before fall recess.

 

Liam exits the building after a half hour, assuming that Theo would be there to give him an earful, but instead he finds his bike completely gone.

 

“Holy… shit.”  Liam exhales. Staring up and down the street fruitlessly.

 

He bites his bottom lip and takes out his phone.

 

He stares at the number with a pained expression.  He looks up and down the street uselessly again before looking back down at his phone with a deep frown.

 

He scrolls to a different number and types out a text that almost physically pains him to send before sitting down on the curb and waiting for an answer.  He’s rewarded by a response that says, “Ten minutes.”

 

Liam waits with his head in his hands, hoping that it won't cost too much to get his car out from wherever it's been towed.

 

He’s considering transferring schools out of embarrassment when he sees Kira’s Tesla drive up to the curb.  He sighs in relief as he walks up to the door, but his heart stops when he sees that it's not Kira driving her car.

 

“You're not Kira.”  He blurts out, not even cringing at his lack of eloquence.  He’s too frozen in his spot, holding the car door ajar.

 

Theo looks at him unhappily, so he gets into the passenger seat without another word.

 

“See, Liam…”  Theo sighs as he starts driving.  “You do things like this, and you wonder why bad shit happens-”

 

“I did it on purpose!”  Liam shouts, visibly startling the chimera at his side.  Theo stares at him like he’s grown a second head, but looks back to the street out of necessity as the light turns green.  “I just wanted an excuse for you to save me again. Because that's what you do. That's how I end up spending time with you.  I’ve lived here for over two months and they only times we’ve actually hung out were because you rescued me from my own stupidity.”

 

Liam groans and buries his face in his hands as Theo turns into the complex for campus faculty and maintenance.

 

“And that sounds so fucking stupid now that I say it out loud but I didn't really bounce this idea off anyone before I went with It and now I feel like such and idiot and you probably never want to talk to me again, so-”

 

“Liam!”  Theo’s hand grips Liam’s knee firmly and the younger man lowers his hands from his face, noting that they’ve parked next to his bike where it sits on a small towing cart.  Liam looks up at Theo with a mournful expression, but the chimera just laughs and shakes his head. “Liam, didn't you ever consider that you could just… ask me on a date?”

 

Liam’s face goes blank and he stares at his driver, mouth opening and closing as he struggles to find a response.

 

“Liam.”  Theo rolls his eyes and squeezes the werewolf’s jean clad thigh.  “I've been hitting on you since that day you first came over after parking in the loading zone like an idiot.  I even keep coming by the coffee shop just so I can see you!”

 

“I didn’t...” Liam breathes out in a rush.  “I thought… because you told your ex that you didn't want to be in a relationship…”

 

“Oh no, he was right, I was completely lying.  It was totally about you.” Theo frowns. “I was trying to spare his feelings because we’d only been dating for a month and he really liked me, but seriously, Liam?  I've never gotten over my feelings for you, and that first day I saw you at the parking garage with the wrong parking pass, which by the way, that was a first, my boss laughed his ass off…”

 

Liam pouts as Theo has to take a second to stop laughing himself at the memory.

 

“No, I mean, Bishop was a shitty boyfriend, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't dump him the day you came back into my life.”  Theo smiles before shrugging with guilt. “Like, literally an hour later, no joke.”

 

“Theo…”  Liam starts but he can't find words that express everything he wants to say so instead he leans in kisses the chimera, earning a pleased moan of surprise as the man kisses him back enthusiastically.

 

Liam doesn't want to ever stop kissing Theo.  The way the older man touches his neck gently and moves his tongue against Liam’s makes it feel like there's no rush and they can do this forever.

 

**_*Tap Tap Tap*_ **

 

Liam jumps back into his own seat and looks outside the driver window to see an older man in a similar uniform to Theo’s regular work one.

 

Theo laughs and opens the car door as the man backs away.

 

“Sorry, Steve.”  Theo shakes the man’s hand in friendly greeting.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just take your boyfriend’s bike and go home.”  The man’s voice is gruff as he hands Theo some keys and walks back into the building.

 

Liam gets out of the car and meets Theo at the tow vehicle.  Theo unites it and looks around briefly before licking it up of the trailer and placing it on the gravel next to Kira’s car.

 

“Got your keys?”  He walks up to Liam until they're toe to toe and places firm hands on the werewolf’s hips.  Liam nods in affirmation. “Good, now is there something you wanna ask me?”

 

Liam's face scrunches in confusion as he looks into Theo’s teasing eyes.

 

“Oh my god, Liam.”  Theo laughs into Liam’s mouth as he closes in for another kiss, pulling away to soon with a quick peck to the corner of Liam’s mouth.  “I have to help you do everything don't I? Liam Dunbar, will you go on a date with me?”

 

“ _Ohhhhh!_ ”  Liam’s eyes fly open as he realizes what Theo had meant.  “Yeah, totally. Yes. Please.”

 

Theo laughs and pulls away.

 

“How bout we do this weekend, but tonight you can come back to the house and we can watch Brooklyn 99 and make out.”

 

Liam smiles and blushes as Theo opens the door to the car.

 

“Sounds perfect.  See you there.” Liam replies, waving at Theo while he backs out of his parking spot in Kira’s car.

 

Liam pats down his pockets for his keys, coming up empty.  He turns and sprints toward the car that’s about to turn onto the street.

 

**_“Wait!  Theo! I can't find my keys!”_ **

  
  



End file.
